Summer Time Love
by lenacchi
Summary: List acara musim panas a la Orihime harus dirombak total gara-gara Ulquiorra. Memangnya apa yang bisa Orihime harapkan dari seorang pemuda keturunan Schiffer yang lebih suka mengatur daripada diatur ini? (Sekuel Bukan Surat Biasa)


Demi apa, ternyata sempet bikin sekuel Bukan Surat Biasa (2011). Tapi lupa diterusin (terus gara-gara _summer_ tadi ngikutin _gekkan shojo nozaki-kun_ jadinya pengen ngelanjutin penpik ini lagi. Hell yeah, animenya lawak banget /malah promo)

Bleach masih punya Tite Kubo, kan?

…

**Summer Time Love**

Warning : AU, OOC (makin parah), bahasa gahoel (lo-gue), ga ada niat ngebash chara manapun, aku sayang chara bikinan Kubo-sensei! Silahkan baca Bukan Surat Biasa (yang udah basi itu, iya tau kok), tapi ga baca dulu juga ga papa. _No offense just for fun_, kay!

…

Wajah sangar Grimmjow yang lagi kaget itu lebih nakutin dibanding waktu dia ngajak berantem. Beneran deh. Ulquiorra bahkan mundur satu langkah kalo-kalo Grimmjow—yang ngaku temennya (jika ada maunya)—mendorong dia sampe nabrak dinding beton di belakangnya. Sekarang, si Jaegerjaques ini meremas pundaknya tanpa etika.

"BENERAN LO PACARAN SAMA SI INOUE?" teriak Grimmjow tepat lima senti di depan wajah Ulquiorra yang mati-matian nahan ekspresi datarnya.

Sebelum ngejawab, Ulquiorra mendorong kepala Grimmjow—karna udah kelewat dekat sama mukanya—dengan menggunakan satu jari telunjuknya.

Grimmjow awalnya nurut. Kali aja kalau dia sabar bakal dikasih tau si pucat ini, kan. Tapi yang ditungguin malah anteng melenggang menuju kursinya.

Hilang sudah kesabaran Grimmjow yang emang punya limit di bawah standar.

"Tadi gue nanya sama lo, lo jadian sama si Inoue?" suara Grimmjow dibuat semanis mungkin. Berharap Ulquiorra jawab pertanyaannya—padahal Ulquiorra malah makin ogah berbagi kisah sama dia. Lagian buat apa, mas, mbak. Sama sekali ngga ada untungnya. Grimmjow kepo banget.

Melihat Ulquiorra masih diam, Grimmjow mengambil kursi di sampingnya—kursi yang dalam hitungan detik harusnya jadi penyangga tubuh Keigo Asano yang barusan mau duduk tapi telanjur diambil Grimmjow. Keigo mengusap bagian tubuhnya yang paling merasa jadi korban dengan tatapan tega-banget-sih kepada Grimmjow yang dengan cepat disambut tatapan ape-lu-ngajak-berantem-liat-nih-otot-gue. Preman abis.

Beralih dari kejadian Keigo Asano jatuh dengan mulus ke lantai gara-gara Grimmjow narik kursinya, Ulquiorra masih diam.

"Neliel bilang kemaren lo ngajak Inoue Orihime ke rumah. Ada kejadian apa nih selama gue ngga masuk (gara-gara diskors)?"

Kali ini Ulquiorra memandang Grimmjow. Enak banget manggil ibunya hanya dengan nyebut nama kecilnya.

"Jangan menyebut nama Ibuku seperti itu. Kau kira kau ini siapa?"

Grimmjow menyeringai. "Aku calon pacar Ibumu, Nak…"

Ulquiorra segera membanting mejanya.

.

Orihime Inoue berjalan secepat yang ia bisa hingga berhasil stop di depan meja Ulquiorra Schiffer. Semua orang memandangi aksi nekat Orihime yang mau melerai pertengkaran Grimmjow vs Ulquiorra itu. Napas gadis itu masih terputus-putus.

Beberapa orang di kelas berbisik. "Duh, hime-_chan_, napas aja susah, kok ikutan nubruk pertengkaran mereka sih."

"Aduh, Orihime, sini! Jangan deket-deket mereka!" pekik Tatsuki.

Orihime cuman noleh bentar sebelum kembali menatap Ulquiorra. Dia ngga dengerin nasihat temennya.

"Schiffer-_kun_!" panggil Orihime kenceng.

"Apa?"Ulquiorra hanya menyahut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Grimmjow di depannya.

Orihime tersenyum lebar karena ternyata panggilannya direspon. "Libur musim panas ini, ke pantai yuk!"

"ETDAH!" seisi kelas langsung heboh denger ajakan si Orihime. Kirain mau misahin Ulquiorra sama Grimmjow yang lagi bersitegang.

Mendengar seisi kelas yang tiba-tiba ribut, Orihime mengedarkan pandangannya ke tiap sudut kelas sambil bertanya-tanya _apa sih_ dengan tatapan matanya.

Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow yang tadi emosian langsung hilang rasa buat nerusin _battle_ mereka. Orihime udah bikin suasana kelas kembali damai dan tentram dengan kepolosannya.

"Eh, Jagger-_kun_. Sejak kapan ada di sini?"

Grimmjow mengurut pelipisnya. "Namaku Jaegerjaques."

.

"Ogah."

Kata ogah yang diucapkan ogah-ogahan oleh Ulquiorra terdengar final dan ngga bisa dilakukan negosiasi ulang.

Orihime manyun. Kecewa rencananya ngga di-acc oleh sang pacar. Batal deh. Padahal dia pengen banget main di pantai berdua, main voli pantai, kejar-kejaran di pantai, bikin istana pasir di pantai—pokoknya semua yang _fun_ yang bisa dilakuin di pantai. Terus ya, malemnya dia pengen nonton kembang api bareng sambil pegangan tangan.

Tapi tunggu. Khayalan Orihime memang parah banget. Bayangin aja liat Ulquiorra main kejar-kejaran di pantai dengan wajahnya yang stoik itu, lagi maen apa nagih utang? Atau bikin istana pasir angker, bisa-bisa bikin _horror area _di pantai, dan bayangin Ulquiorra melompat dengan non-ekpresi waktu mau ngelakuin _smash_ pas main voli!

_Hell no! _Orihime ngga mau bayangin.

Orihime langsung mencoret rencana kejar-kejaran, bikin istana pasir, dan main voli dari kepalanya. Tapi, nonton kembang apinya…

"Schiffer-_kun_…" suara Orihime melembut. Berharap masih ada respon dari Ulquiorra yang sejak tadi udah capek nolak ajakannya.

Tapi Ulquiorra masih bungkam.

"Yaudah deh. Ngga jadi ke pantai juga ngga papa, ta-tapi…" Orihime menelan air ludahnya, "—tapi, ta-tapi…" kali ini dia ngelap keringatnya,"Ngerjain tugas musim panasnya bareng ya!"

Uh, Orihime ngga berani ngajak nonton kembang api.

"Aku pikirin dulu," jawab Ulquiorra setelah sekian lama bikin Orihime nunggu jawabannya.

.

Disambut sapaan dari ibu Ulquiorra, ohoksangcalonmertuaohok, Orihime tersenyum lebar saat memasuki kafe milik Ulquiorra. Kali ini Orihime juga ngeliat orang sama sekali ngga asing baginya. Grimmjow pake seragam pelayan kafe. Orihime cengo.

"Jack-_kun_!" sapa Orihime.

"Kalo emang nama Jaegerjaques susah disebut, gue ngga keberatan kalo lo manggil gue Grimmjow," ujar Grimmjow ngga suka namanya diubah-ubah seenak jidat Orihime.

Muka Orihime langsung sumringah diberi kelonggaran dari si pemilik nama. Tau aja marganya susah diinget.

"Kamu kerja di sini?" tanya Orihime. "Sejak kapan? Kok aku ngga pernah liat?"

"Iya. Udah mulai kelas satu. Kan situ deket sama si Kalong waktu gue lagi libur," jawab Grimmjow sambil sambil membersihkan meja yang udah kosong sama pelanggan. "Duduk sana."

Orihime geleng-geleng."Ngga, aku mau masuk ke dalam kok."

"Kan disuruh masuk ke dalam, bukannya stop di kafe," Ulquiorra tiba-tiba udah nongol di belakang Orihime.

Orihime hampir menjerit waktu Ulquiorra menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya masuk melewati dapur khusus staff itu. Ada apa dengan Ulquiorra? Orihime bahkan ngga sempat permisi pada teman sekelasnya yang baru ngebolehin dia manggil kecilnya itu.

.

"Bicara apa tadi sama si Garong?" tanya Ulquiorra rada galak dari biasanya. Tumben banget mau tau.

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya. Garong? Oh, Grimmjow? Nama panggilan mereka aneh-aneh aja deh. Garong dan Kalong. Seolah dibikin khusus buat mereka—kayak couple-an. Orihime jadi pengen dibikinin nama alias sama si Ulquiorra.

"Cuma nanya sejak kapan dia kerja di sini, terus kamu dateng," jawab Orihime gitu kenyataannya.

Ulquiorra melepas genggaman tangannya dari lengan Orihime. Entah kenapa mukanya jadi ngga sekaku tadi—waktu dia nyeret Orihime masuk.

"Kalian di depan pintu. Bisakah minggir satu langkah agar aku bisa lewat, _NII-SAN_?"

Tanpa disadari keduanya, lirikan manik Lilynette Schiffer yang mulai merasa jengah dengan adegan tatap-menatap yang belum juga berhenti sejak tadi.

Kedua muda-mudi itu melirik ke samping. Engga ada orang.

"Hei, kalian menyinggungku apa?!" teriaknya. Oh, Lilynette. "Aku di sini!"

Keduanya menatap ke bawah. Ah, di sana rupanya. Untung saja Lilynette yang dikenal judes itu ngga mau memperpanjang masalah ini.

"Minggir! Kalian di tengah jalan tau!"

Akhirnya Ulquiorra dan Orihime menyingkir dari depan pintu.

Lilynette, adik perempuan Ulquiorra itu memang sangat ekspresif. Ngga seperti kakaknya yang minim ekpresi. Lihat saja bagaimana Lilynette mengumpat memakai bahasa yang sangat asing terdengar di telinga Orihime. Bahasa asal mereka mungkin.

"Lilynette ngomong apaan?" tanya Orihime setengah berbisik pada Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra melirik Orihime sebentar, lalu menjawab, "Kalimatnya ngga lulus sensor. Mau disebutin satu-satu?"

Orihime menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Sebenarnya Ulquiorra bohong. Dia juga ngga begitu denger apa yang dibilang adiknya barusan. Yang pasti Lilynette memang memakai bahasa a la Amigos yang ditonton Orihime zaman dia SD.

"Soal mengerjakan tugas musim panas…" Ulquiorra menghentikan kalimatnya."Datanglah kemari pukul sepuluh."

_Inner_ Orihime langsung menjerit senang.

.

_Selamat tinggal pantai, bunga matahari, dan … kembang api._

Orihime mengakhiri kalimat di postingan blognya malam ini, kemudian tersenyum simpul. Ia sudah membayangkan bagaimana besok ia berduaan—eh, bukan, ngerjain tugas musim panas di rumah si pacar.

Mengabaikan ajakan menggiurkan dari Tatsuki dan ajakan kerja _part time_ di _café_ milik paman Urahara Kisuke, Orihime hanya bisa minta maaf sama mereka. Bagaimanapun juga ajakan mereka benar-benar lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Orihime lupa diri dengan semua tugas yang diberikan para guru tanpa belas kasihan.

Dan inilah enaknya punya pacar yang selalu menduduki posisi _number one_ di urutan ranking seangkatan.

.

Keesokannya, Orihime pengen narik kata-katanya.

"Persamaan A dan B sama dengan A dan C … ini rumusnya. Tidak lihat soalnya persis sama? C sama dengan…"

"Aku ngga tau kalau ada manusia dengan standar otak yang bahkan lebih payah dari anak SD. Kau sudah dicuci otak sama siapa hah?"

"Aku heran kenapa kau bisa lulus ujian selama ini!"

"Kau ini … kau yakin kita hidup di zaman yang sama?"

Ulquiorra melempar bolpoinnya ke atas meja dengan frustasi. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini dia ngajarin orang sampe ngos-ngosan. Apa ada yang salah dengan cara ngajarnya atau emang yang diajarin otaknya udah _overcapacity_?

Orihime mingkem. Ngga berani liat muka sadis Ulquiorra yang lagi ngajar sambil mencak-mencak. Benar-benar ngga ada manis-manisnya. Mending liat Ulquiorra emo-an sepanjang hari dan tiap ocehannya dibalas 'hn', 'um', atau kata paling panjang sih, 'terserah'. Daripada gini … hiks.

"Istirahat dulu ya, _sensei_…"Orihime berusaha bicara semanis mungkin.

"Ya sudah. 10 menit."

Orihime keluar dari kamar Ulquiorra dengan keadaan nyawa setengah keluar dari tubuh, daya penglihatannya kabur seketika, dan sulit bernapas. Ia berjalan dengan gontai ke dapur untuk sekedar minta air mineral.

.

"Gimana belajarnya? Sukses?"

Orihime menatap wajah mama Ulquiorra dengan tatapan 'tolong aku, mamah.'

"Sepertinya ngga bagus ya…" Neliel—Mama Ulquiorra menduga."Sini, sini, duduk. Aku tunjukkin sesuatu yang bagus."

Wanita yang terlihat sangat muda untuk punya anak umuran Ulquiorra itu terdengar antusias ketika mengambilkan album foto berukuran besar dan menaruhnya di depan Orihime.

Orihime menoleh pada wanita itu untuk meminta persetujuan untuk membukanya. Neliel Schiffer mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum.

Orihime terkikik menatap kumpulan foto Ulquiorra di dalamnya. Halaman pertama penuh dengan foto Ulquiorra saat masih bocah.

"Ini siapa?" tanya Orihime menunjuk salah seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan dandanan Ulquiorra versi cewe di foto. Mirip banget. Kakak ceweknya Ulquiorra kah?

"Oh, itu mama kandungnya, Ulquiorra."

"Ooooh…" Orihime membalikkan halaman berikutnya. Tapi kemudian ia menoleh cepat pada Nyonya Schiffer di depannya.

"MA-MA-MAMA KANDUNG!?" otaknya baru merespon.

Neliel Schiffer tertawa. Astaga, astaga, mama Ulquiorra oplas atau gimana sih? Kok berubah 360 derajat gini?

Orihime masih membuka mulutnya, bersiap untuk melancarkan berbagai pertanyaan yang masih _loading_.Ya ampun, mungkin telinganya bermasalah gara-gara diomelin Ulquiorra tadi. Pasti salah dengar, PASTI SALAH DE—

"Aku bukan mama kandungnya."

Akhirnya Orihime menutup mulutnya. Melihat reaksi gadis di depannya, Nyoya Schiffer ini kembali melanjutkan kisahnya.

"Aku menikah dengan Starrk-_san_, ayah Ulqui-_chan,_ saat Ulqui-_chan_ umur 13 tahun. Mama kandung Ulqui-_chan_ meninggal karena kecelakaan beberapa tahun sebelumnya," Neliel Schiffer menatap Orihime Inoue sambil tersenyum simpul. "Lilynette adalah anak kami berdua."

Orihime meraih gelas berisi air di depannya kemudian menghabiskannya sekali teguk. Otaknya sudah cukup terbebani dengan rumus mateMATIka yang diajarkan Ulquiorra dan sekarang ia harus menerima kisah kehidupan keluarga Ulquiorra yang baginya sangat bersifat pribadi.

.

Ulquiorra yakin seratus persen tadi ngasih waktu istirahat ke Orihime cuma sepuluh menit. Matanya masih normal dan jam dindingnya bekerja dengan benar. Jadi yang salah di sini adalah Orihime Inoue yang belum juga kunjung datang.

Jangan-jangan perempuan itu kabur gara-gara cara ngajarnya yang bengis dan angker. Ulquiorra sempat memikirkan hal itu. Tapi yang dibicarakan di sini adalah Orihime yang bermental baja. Ia sudah sering membentak gadis itu dan ia masih betah berada di dekatnya sambil tersenyum ceria.

Duh, Ulquiorra jadi melankolis gini.

Daripada melamunkan orangnya, mending cari yang asli. Detik berikutnya Ulquiorra keluar dari kamarnya. Argh, Orihime benar-benar membuang waktu berharga Ulquiorra.

.

"Dasar perempuan …" desis Ulquiorra saat menemukan dua orang sosok yang sedang ketawa-ketiwi—bahkan lebih banyak cekikan dibanding ngomongnya.

Keduanya belum nyadar dengan keberadaan Ulquiorra yang udah dipenuhi aura pengen ngamuk. Tapi, langkah Ulquiorra terhenti tepat di saat Orihime mulai bicara dan berbagi tawa dengan ibunya. Ulquiorra ngga jadi ngamuk. Mungkin dia memang lebih suka liat Orihime Inoue yang ketawa. Ya sudahlah, jatah istirahat Orihime nambah 5 menit lagi.

.

"Cepetan. Udah sore."

Orihime melirik takut ke Ulquiorra yang mengetukkan pulpennya di atas meja. Seandainya Orihime punya waktu luang, dia pasti bakal mengabadikan pose Ulquiorra yang sepertinya setengah nahan ngantuk dan bosen setengah mati sambil menumpukan dagunya dengan tangan kiri yang ngga dia gunakan buat ngetuk meja.

"Liat apa?" tanya Ulquiorra mulai ngerasa risih dilirik dari tadi. "Memangnya di mukaku ada jawabannya?"

Orihime nunduk gugup.

Gara-gara keasyikan ngobrol sama mama Ulquiorra tadi dia jadi ngebuang waktu buat nyelesein PRnya. Dan disinilah dirinya, Ulquiorra, dan PR yang masih belum kunjung selesai.

"Gimana kalau ngga selesai hari ini? Kamu masih mau temenin aku ngerjain PR ngga?"Orihime harap-harap cemas. Ini udah _impossible_ banget. Tangannya yang lancar nulis cuman tangan kanan. Tangan kirinya cuma buat garuk kepala, mijit kepala atau tangan kanannya yang udah lemes ngga bertenaga. Dan jangan lupa otaknya yang udah mulai meleleh.

"Ngga ada lain kali, _Onna_. Selesaikan sekarang, atau kerjakan sendiri."

Pengen nangis. Orihime bener-bener pengen nangis. Kenapa sih dia punya pacar yang judesnya extra pedes.

Tiba-tiba dia punya ide brilian. Ide yang muncul disaat kepalanya udah mulai panas dan berkarat. Kadang manusia perlu dipojokkan dulu agar otaknya bisa jalan. Dan idenya adalah …

"Ka-kalau aku bisa nyelesein PRnya hari ini …" Orihime neguk air liurnya dulu, ngatur napas, "—kamu … temenin aku ke …" Ulquiorra mengangkat alisnya, Orihime nahan napas, "Ke …"

"Engga," sela Ulquiorra.

"Aku belum ngomong!"Orihime belum menyerah.

Ulquiorra menatap jam dinding di kamarnya. "Aku tahu isi kepalamu."

"Memangnya apa isi kepalaku?"

"Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan bersenang-senang."

Tepat.

"Namanya juga manusia. Schiffer-_kun_ manusia bukan sih? Kok soal ginian bisa masuk kepala semua!?"

Ulquiorra melotot. Matanya benar-benar berhasil mengintimidasi.

"Kerjain sekarang, Orihime Inoue." Ulquiorra menatap tajam pada manik abu Orihime. Cukup bikin Orihime merinding dan … lumayan kecewa.

.

Orihime tertidur dengan menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas tumpukan buku milik Ulquiorra. Awalnya ia hanya mencoba mencuri waktu istirahat saat Ulquiorra bilang mau keluar karena sudah kelewat capek. Ulquiorra udah kehabisan stok cercaan buat memojokkan Orihime. Orihime mungkin belum tahu jika sebenernya Ulquiorra hanya pengen dia sedikit lebih berusaha. Toh demi kebaikan si gadis ini juga, kan.

Tapi, siapapun bakal su'udzon kalau caranya begitu sih ya.

Suara pintu dibuka dan Ulquiorra muncul dari luar. Ia menghampiri Orihime yang tertidur dan nyaris memarahinya lagi. Namun urung karena melihat wajah damai si tuan puteri. Untuk beberapa saat, Ulquiorra tidak sadar sudah memperhatikan Orihime. Pemuda pucat itu hampir saja menyentuh pipi Orihime kalau saja tangan Orihime tidak bergerak refleks untuk menggaruk wajahnya sendiri karena beberapa helai rambut membuatnya geli.

Pandangan mata Ulquiorra beralih pada buku milik Orihime. Sedikit terkejut melihat hasil didikannya kerasnya selama ini. Ulquiorra udah mirip bapa-bapa single parent yang berhasil merawat anaknya sampe gede. Orihime bener-bener sudah kerja sekeras yang ia bisa.

Selembar kertas terjatuh dari halaman paling belakang buku milik Orihime. Ulquiorra dengan refleks memungutnya. Matanya beralih dari kertas kemudian pada gadis yang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya. Otaknya mulai memikirkan sesuatu.

.

Orihime masih berusaha menahan kantuknya saat pamit pulang pada Neliel yang sedang beres-beres. Hari sudah gelap ketika Orihime terbangun. Kalau saja kakaknya tidak menelponnya karena khawatir, Orihime pasti sudah nginap di rumah Ulquiorra. Heran juga kenapa si emo ngga ngomong apapun saat Orihime bangun.

Ulquiorra memutuskan untuk mengantar Orihime sampai halte. Syukurnya rumah Orihime tidak terlalu jauh hingga tidak membutuhkan kereta untuk menempuhnya.

"Hei."

Tubuh Orihime tersentak. Panggilan Ulquiorra sudah seperti ancaman baginya.

"Y-ya?"

Ulquiorra terlihat berpikir lagi. Orihime memutuskan kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Berharap bus segera datang menjemputnya.

"Soal—"

"Ah, busnya datang!" seru Orihime. "A-aku pulang dulu ya, Ulquiorra-_kun_."

Ketika kaki kanan Orihime naik ke dalam bus, dengan refleks tangan Ulquiorra mencengkrammnya. Gadis manis itu menatap Ulquiorra bingung. Apa jangan-jangan Ulquiorra mau memarahinya karena ketiduran tadi!?

Orihime sudah mulai su'udzon.

"Besok sore aku akan menjemputmu."

Kemudian pintu otomatis bus memisahkan keduanya.

Orihime masih terdiam di depan pintu saat bus mulai melaju perlahan. Terlalu banyak hal yang masuk ke dalam kepalanya hari ini. Soal-soal, Ulquiorra yang lebih ekspresif ketika mengajarinya, kisah keluarga Schiffer, dan yang tadi …. Ia pasti salah dengar. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap.

Ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering. Sebuah pesan singkat masuk dan ada Ulquiorra di dalamnya.

**Aku bilang, besok sore aku akan menjemputmu. Jangan pasang muka bodoh yang mengundang begitu kalau sendirian di dalam bus. **

Kalau diperhalus, kalimat itu _pasti_ memiliki arti hati-hati di jalan ya, _sayang_. Engga. Kata _sayang _cuma imajinasi liar Orihime aja kok.

Setelah duduk di bangku terdekat dari posisinya, Orihime buru-buru membalas pesan Ulquiorra. Pokoknya harus pakai emoticon terunyu. Tapi belum sempat emoticon dimasukkan, jarinya sudah keburu nekan tombol _send_.

Ya udah. Pokoknya, besok Orihime positif nonton kembang api sama Ulquiorra. Yeay!

.

Ulquoirra tersenyum tipis saat membuka pesan singkat yang disinyalir balasan dari orang yang baru saja ia kirimi pesan. Ia akan kembali menelan makanannya dengan normal lagi, kalau saja adik perempuannya tidak merebut ponselnya dan berteriak soal _kakak yang kebelet menikah_ lalu disambut dengan teriakan sang ibu yang kelewat girang.

Ulquiorra positif keselek brokoli.

.

**Terima kasih!**

**Terima kasih!**

**Terima kasih!**

**Terima kasih!**

**Terima kasih!**

**Aku sayang padamu, Ulquiorra Schiffer-kun! Sangat!**

.

Tamat

a/n:

1) Jadi ceritanya, Papa Ulqui itu Starrk Coyote. Tapi udah meninggal. Terlalu banyak chara nganggur di Bleach sih. Terus demi kelangsungan cerita (yang makin absurd), mama kandung Ulquiorra OC aja.

2) Kenapa ngejadiin Neliel mama tiri? Biar ngga aneh. Kan Neliel kan masih muda, janda pula lol makanya dia ditaksir Grimmjow. Sori ngejadiin Grimmy jadi berondong di sini. Biar bisa musuhan (pake alasan) sama Ulqui /loh/ Tapi interaksi GrimmNel ga dimunculin di sini? Iya, ceritanya Grimmy masih bertepuk sebelah tangan. Pengen sih lain kali bikin _spin-off_ GrimmNel.

3) Makin ga jelas. Tapi makasiiiiiih banyak udah baca. Makasih juga buat yang udah review/numpang baca/ngefavo penpik "Bukan Surat Biasa" eng **tahun 2011/2012 lalu** (lol) : Pala, Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki, KiYU desu, Hikari Shourai, chibiballoon, Jiyuu15, Hikari-Kiddo, ariadneLacie, LenXag, Uki the Great, aRaRaNcHa, Dijah-hime, grey chocolate, Crimson Fruit, MrsGoldenweek. LOVE YOU, GUYS!

Cus. Mencoba nyelesein sekuel GrimmHime lagi.


End file.
